1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, a User Equipment (UE) and a system for providing a simultaneous multiple session Push-to-talk over Cellular (PoC) multimedia service, which enable the same media to be simultaneously received at a user's request when the same media is simultaneously transmitted from different sessions in a PoC system supporting multimedia.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of mobile communication and the spread of communication networks, an increasing array of services and applications using a cell phone have been provided. Further, since user requirements are varying, a simple communication service has been significantly expanded to such services as a location service, a multimedia service and a Push-To-Talk (PTT) service. Specifically, a PTT service supports various supplementary functions including an instant messenger and a state indication, as well as group and voice communication which can be provided by the conventional radio or Trunked Radio System (TRS).
Presently, standard establishment for a PoC service, in which such a PTT concept is provided through a mobile communication network, is being actively researched. According to the characteristics of a PoC service distinguished from an existing mobile communication service, a user belonging to multiple sessions can perform communication while navigating among the sessions. The requirements enabling a user to do so, i.e. requirements for a multiple session function, have been clearly defined in the requirements of an Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) which is responsible for defining a mobile communication service.
A PoC V2.0 system supports a PoC multimedia communication service and defines a new type of multimedia including such media as videos, images and texts, in addition to voice. Further, the PoC V2.0 system supports a multiple session function included in a conventional PoC V1.0. A current PoC system can receive multiple streams and can transfer the streams to users due to the improved performance of UEs.
However, in the current PoC system, when the same media is transmitted toward a single reception PoC UE under the multiple sessions, it is well-known that a PoC server (PF) cannot transmit the same media stream to the PoC UE at the same time. Therefore, a lower PoC UE may not receive the media streams of multiple sessions connected to the lower PoC UE even though a transmission channel supports a sufficient bandwidth. Further, the current PoC system does not provide such functions as media-based filtering for multiple multimedia, and a method for setting a corresponding session to be filtered.